


HEVN: Pretty Pretty Boy

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN (The Multifandom Mafia AU+Powers AU No One Asked For) [5]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And so now the massive characters ensemble begins, DIFFERENT NAMED CHARACTERS, Genderbent Characters, I got confused while making this okay, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Thank You to Yle for helping me with the Wanna One Ships, lapslock, more characters tba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Kang Daniel is one of Cloud Arts Academy's best trainees.He's also collectively known as "That Guy Who's Whipped for Seo Jihoon" and doesn't know said Seo Jihoon actually likes him back.According to Mark Cho Seunghyung: "What he doesn't know will keep us entertained."





	1. First comes the whipping

**Author's Note:**

> This is part story, part chat/text story (because I'm an awful author). Also...lapslock.
> 
> I would also like to thank @Yleisnotonfire for helping me with the Wanna One ships. <3
> 
> Character usernames (more TBA):  
> dandaniel - Kang Daniel  
> prettyboymin - Minhyun  
> mommywoo - Seongwoo  
> cloudwoon - Sungwoon  
> otherhwan - Jaehwan (W1)  
> lordjisu - Jisung (W1)  
> jinjinwoojin - Woojin (W1)  
> linseason - Guanlin  
> daemoonhwi - Daehwi  
> youngprettyjin - Jinyoung (W1)  
> jiwink - Jihoon (W1)  
> leilei - Chenle  
> dancingun - Jisung (NCT)  
> markseunghyung - Mark  
> duckie - Haechan  
> jenojaem - Jeno  
> nanano - Jaemin  
> injun - Renjun  
> mommyuuko - Taeil  
> dobunny - Doyoung  
> jaeyong - Jaehyun  
> jimochi - Jimin (BTS)  
> tentenen - Ten  
> kunkun - Kun  
> uwukhei - Jungwoo  
> spearbin - Changbin (SKZ)  
> mommyujin - Woojin (SKZ)  
> prettyboyren - Ren (NU'EST)  
> bookwan - Seungkwan (17)  
> dj8 - The8  
> junwheee - Jun (17)  
> youngappa - Johnny (NCT)  
> voboji - Jihoon (17)  
> goldenkook - Jungkook  
> uwujung - Lucas (NCT)  
> mewonu - Wonwoo  
> cookgyu - Mingyu  
> banglix - Felix (SKZ)  
> zelololo - Zelo  
> bwibwi - V/Taehyung  
> mommyong - Taeyong  
> tiredmom - Jeonghan  
> mommi - Kihyun  
> princewon - Hyungwon  
> winko - Winwin  
> lulubell - Luhan  
> beanbong - Hongbin (VIXX)  
> iamkyun - Changkyun (MONSTA X)  
> angelhobi - J-Hope  
> honeymin - Minhyuk (MONSTA X)

he's pretty, isn't he?"

kang daniel quickly whips his head back to the source of the soft spoken, "harmless" comment and finds han taeyeon's younger sister, han jeung ah smiling guilelessly at him.

daniel knows he's turning into a shade of pink unbecoming of his "cold" looks. his sunbaenim's soft grin doesn't really help matters.

jeung ah, with her soft smile (daniel thinks that if he squints, jeung ah could be smirking but jeung ah was too nice for that), pats daniel's head like what an owner would to a puppy.

"i can understand. jihoonie's a bit distracting. however, focus on your training, okay?"

daniel could only nod (that was definitely a smirk, daniel thinks. jeung ah has been corrupted by her fiancee, soohyul).

jeung ah nods in approval and leaves with a, "don't get distracted during your vocal training!"

daniel felt a shudder go through him with that ominous parting comment.

* * *

now, daniel gets what jeung ah's parting comment meant.

"so, jihoonie this is kang daniel, one of our star trainees. treat each other nicely, okay?"

kwak minhyun's eyesmile (that looked semi-threatening to daniel) wouldn't be enough of a consolation to daniel.

"nice to meet you, kang daniel ssi!"

and seo jihoon smiled at him. 

kang daniel was so fucked.

* * *

**[wanna111111 <3]**

**dandaniel** : guys what the fuck

 **mommywoo** : language

 **dandaniel** : @ **prettyboymin** fite me, u conniving lil shit

 **mommywoo** : language!!

 **prettyboymin** : is that how you're supposed to speak to me?

 **dandaniel** : i will end you

 **otherhwan** : what is happening

 **wooncloud** : heard from a pretty birdy what's twisting daniel's panties

 **dandaniel** : shut up sungwoon

 **dandaniel** : hyung

 **lordjisu** : nice to know even when pissed daniel's still respectful

 **prettyboymin** : except to me

 **lordjisu** : unfortunate

 **jinjinwoojin** : *pretends to be shocked*

 **daemoonhwi** : appropriate reaction honestly

 **youngprettyjin** : oh look, his highness moonhwi decided to grace us w/ his presence

 **linseason** : whats happening

 **wooncloud** : apparently daniel has a crush

 **daemoonhwi** : INTERESTING

 **dandaniel** : no go away

 **linseason** : tell me more

 **prettyboymin** : he likes seo jihoon

 **jinjinwoojin** : oooooh we share an apartment actually

 **dandaniel** : what

 **daemoonhwi** : AND I LIKE HIM

 **dandaniel** : what

 **lordjisu** : what

 **youngprettyjin** : what

 **daemoonhwi** : oh shush, i may be gay but jihoonnie hyung isnt my type ;)

 **daemoonhwi** : isnt that right, jinyoungie~

 **youngprettyjin** : pretty much ;)

 **linseason** : no pda in front of my salad thanks

 **jinjinwoojin** : dont be salty

 **linseason** : and dont be a hardass

 **mommywoo** : LANGUAGE

 **mommywoo** : why do i even with you kids

 **prettyboymin** : ease up, babe

 **jinjinwoojin** : ew

 **prettyboymin** : shut up you bitter excuse of a human

 **daemoonhwi** : oof

 **dandaniel** : nvm ure all useless

 **mommywoo** : *offended*

 **linseason** : *disappointed but not surprised*

 **lordjisu** : *disowns self*

 **wooncloud** : *pretends to be shocked*

 **youngprettyjin** : *exits this conversation*

**dandaniel** is offline

**mommywoo** : anyone wanna tell daniel that jihoon actually likes him too?

 **daemonhwi** : nope, i wanna see how this goes

 **prettyboymin** : same

 **wooncloud** : remember to delete this part of the convo else daniel will find out

 **linseason** : theres an easier way

**linseason** has removed **dandaniel** from the group

**otherhwan** : easier but harsh

 **jinjinwoojin** : this is the easiest and no i aint tellin him

 **jinjinwoojin** : althoooooooo

**jinjinwoojin** is offline

**youngprettyjin** : what

 **lordjisu** : what the fuck

 **mommywoo** : LANGUAGE!!

 **linseason** : @ **daemoonhwi** u still up for that mario kart marathon

 **daemoonhwi** : yep! bye guys. bye jinyoungie <3

 **youngprettyjin** : bye babe

**daemoonhwi** is offline

 **linseason** is offline

**youngprettyjin** : anyways im off as well

**youngprettyjin** is offline

**mommywoo** : this is going to be messy

 **prettyboymin** : u're telling me

 **otherhwan** : oh well

 **wooncloud** : i'll be watchin on the sidelines, eating popcorn

 **otherhwan** : mood

**mommywoo** is offline

 **prettyboymin** is offline

 **otherhwan** is offline

 **wooncloud** is offline

* * *

moonsik looks at his triplet brother who's furiously tapping on the rhythm game they were both addicted (and competed) to.

"hyung, you okay?"

moonhwi just hums in distraction, mashing furiously at the screen of his phone. moonsik looks to his other triplet brother who was casually sewing a teddy bear ("it's for moonhwi to punch.") while scrolling through his twitter feed.

**[dancing king <3]**

**leilei** : gun ah, did u happen to hear any gossip around the academy?

 **dancingun** : y

 **leilei** : moonhwi hyung looks pissed

 **dancingun** : ...

 **dancingun** : i may or may not have heard that jihoon hyung likes daniel hyung

 **leilei** : ah

 **leilei:** explains it

 **dancingun** : i may or may not have heard that woojin hyung also likes jihoon

 **leilei** : oh

 **dancingun** : you know what this means?

 **leilei** : lemme go and check with the others

**[~dreamies shout back~]**

**leilei** : guys guys

 **duckie** : everytime i see that group name, i throw up in my mouth a bit

 **markseunghyung** : ouch

 **jenojaem** : thats

 **nanano** : hurtful

 **injun** : leilei what in the world

 **leilei** : @ **dancingun** has something to tell

 **dancingun** : me?

 **leilei** : pls <3

 **dancingun** : okay so my cute bf just chatted me outta blue since moonhwi's so close to breaking his phone's screen playing

 **duckie** : and?

 **nanano** : get to the point

 **leilei** : shush hyungs

 **dancingun** : so u heard that daniel hyung may or may not have been whipped already for jihoon hyung sooooooooo

 **injun** : what's the connection?????

 **leilei** : turns out guanlin hyung likes jihoonnie hyung

 **dancingun** : and i heard from a nosy cloud that apparently woojin hyung also likes jihoon???

 **jenojaem** : so?????

 **markseunghyung** : guys no

 **leilei** : yes

 **dancingun** : im whipped for leilei so yeah im in.

 **nanano** : pfft

 **dancingun** : and i may want to be a bit evil

 **duckie** : great we have two devils in our midst

 **markseunghyung** : look who's talking

 **duckie** : OI

 **jenojaem** : oh well

 **nanano** : jeno and i are in

 **injun** : im in only to see hwi look on in horror as he realizes

 **duckie** : you're mean

 **injun** : i have the actual devil as my triplet brother??????

 **markseunghyung** : i'll go tell jihoon then

 **nanano** : didnt know u have it in you, hyung

 **markseunghyung** : i've been suffering in silence.

 **duckie** : fairly tru

 **dancingun** : i'll go tell sungwoon hyung...and jaehwan hyung considering

 **nanano** : theyre even grosser than hyuck and mark

 **duckie** : oi

 **markseunghyung** : what can u do about it

 **injun** : mark cho seunghyung a confident gay

* * *

**[gheii vocals]**

**otherhwan** : that gc name seriously hurts my sensibilities

 **daemoonhwi** : do u even have sensibilities?

 **otherhwan** : touche

 **leilei** : so hyung, y wer u buttonmashing ur phone awhile ago

 **daemoonhwi** : frustrated at the denseness of two guys

 **cloudwoon** : look whos talking

 **daemoonhwi** : it may have taken me quite sometime to tell that i like jinyoungie BUT!! i got there on my own. fite me hyung

 **youngprettyjin** : hes ryt

 **cloudwoon** : fair enough

 **otherhwan** : stop taunting the kid, woon ah

 **cloudwoon** : im not

 **markseunghyung** : HI!!

 **daemoonhwi** : leilei's evil leader is here

 **cloudwoon** : are u sure its seunghyung's thats evil?

 **mommyuuko** : pretty sure its leilei and gun

 **leilei** : im hurt

 **duckie** : the truth hurts

 **markseunghyun** : ANYWAYS!! u heard the gossip ryt

 **cloudwoon** : oh i was there

 **dobunny** : same. jeung ah was teasing daniel

 **jaeyong** : poor dude needs to realize jeung ah's at least as evil as leilei

 **jimochi** : r u sure she isnt more than?

 **mommywoo** : shes scary

 **jaeyong** : u ryt

 **tentenen** : i cant tell if this gc is for training or gossiping purposes

 **injun** : complaining?

 **tentenen** : not at all

 **kunkun** : so go on

 **mommyuuko** : kun only comes out when the gossip's hella juicy

 **kunkun** : what am i? a juicy gossip radar?

 **daemoonhwi** : yep

 **otherhwan** : basically

 **kunkun** : the disrespect i get

 **dobunny** : i still love u uwu

 **cloudwoon** : oh my god

 **duckie** : we r getting sidetracked

 **tentenen** : go on

 **markseunghyung** : do u ever notice the amount of UST bet the two

 **youngprettyjin** : which two

 **lordjisu** : rly

 **cloudwoon** : o ure back

 **lordjisu** : fite me

 **otherhwan** : no fighting

 **mommywoo** : soooooo

 **prettyboymin** : im here

 **daemoonhwi** : u just heard the gossip and u immediately dash to this gc

 **prettyboymin** : im??? the??? hyung???

 **lordjisu** : shush and go on mark

 **duckie** : okay sooooo we agreed we'd tell jihoon about it theeeeeen

 **markseunghyung** : not tell daniel about it

 **mommyuuko** : and minhyun would do everything to make vocal training awkward

 **duckie** : yep

 **cloudwoon** : why are all of ur kids evil, yuuko?

 **mommyuuko** : i didnt raise them

 **duckie** : well...

 **otherhwan** : i forgot who ur mom was

 **duckie** : :D

* * *

**[intermediate elites]**

**markseunghyung** : is anybody in here

 **prettyboymin** : what

 **markseunghyung** : oh hey hyung

 **jiwink** : hi!!

 **prettyboymin** : boi

 **prettyboyren** : hello????

 **markseunghyung** : the p(r)etty hyungs r here

 **mommyujin** : no need to be harsh

 **prettyboyren** : he ryt tho

 **spearbin** : oh mygod

 **bookwan** : ???????

 **dj8** : what's happening?

 **junwheee** : hello peasants

 **mommywoo** : wow

 **markseunghyung** : oh good. this is still alive

 **dj8** : ????

 **markseunghyung** : @ **jiwink** hyung heard from the source

 **jiwink** : hm??

 **prettyboyren** : so hyuckie was ryt

 **markseunghyung** : i have been suffering

 **mommyujin** : what

 **bookwan** : oooooo

 **spearbin** : spill the tea

 **markseunghyung** : so @ **jiwink** hyung has been ranting to either me or @ **prettyboymin**

 **prettyboymin** : pretty much yep

 **jiwink** : i-

 **markseunghyung** : i have been suffering in silence

 **bookwan** : bec u're too nice

 **markseunghyung** : as i've said

 **markseunghyung** : suffering

 **prettyboymin** : relatable

 **uwukhei** : same

 **mommyujin** : oh sooo now u join in

 **uwukhei** : hot tea that i cant deny

 **markseunghyung** : SUFFERING!! @ **jiwink** so

 **jiwink** : sounds ominous

 **uwukhei** : ^-^

 **jiwink** : even more ominous

 **prettyboymin** : go on seunghyung

 **markseunghyung** : daniel hyung likes you back

 **markseunghyung** : that is all

 **markseunghyung** : im out

**markseunghyung** is offline

**prettyboymin** : same

 **prettyboyren** : oh my darling child is here byeeee

**prettyboymin** is offline

 **prettyboyren** is offline

**uwukhei** : soohyul and i are going out

 **mommywoo** : forgot to do the laundry

 **mommyujin** : gonna check if any of the kids choked or smthg

 **bookwan** : vocal practice

**uwukhei** is offline

 **mommywoo** is offline

 **mommyujin** is offline

 **bookwan** is offline

**dj8** : gonna make out with @ **junwheee**

**dj8** is offline

 **junwhee** is offline

**spearbin** : gonna check if han died or smthg

**spearbin** is offline

**jiwink** : wait

 **jiwink** : what

 **jiwink** : guys????

 **jiwink** : wtf do i do with this info

 **nanano** : suffer

**nanano** is offline


	2. Then comes bravery(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Mark Cho Seunghyung's so-called "bomb" ft. Seo Jihoon getting roasted and asking for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! A miracle!

“jihoon ah? you okay?”

red-faced, jihoon turned to woojin. woojin stared at jihoon who was limply holding his phone. woojin asked the question again and jihoon only turned redder.

“i-i’m okay, woojin. just... mark told me something embarrassing so yeah…”

woojin had the feeling that he knew what mark told jihoon but he’s not yet completely ready to move out of the other side of the Nile and so he deluded himself into thinking mark may have a thing or two that could embarrass jihoon like that.

“okay?”

that wasn’t how woojin planned to phrase that question. jihoon chuckled at woojin’s answer.

“it’s fine, woojin ah.”

jihoon smiled at woojin and then proceeded to furiously type at his phone.

**[evil seonsaeng dad]**

**jiwink** : i hate you

**prettyboymin** : now what did i do

**jiwink** : you told mark!!

**prettyboymin** : ??????

**jiwink** : u know what i mean

**prettyboymin** : i??? dont???

**jiwink** : YOU DO!!

**jiwink** : u were in the gc too

**prettyboymin** : oh

**prettyboymin** : that

**prettyboymin** : heh

**jiwink** : HYUNG!!

**prettyboymin** : ure so easy to antagonize

**jiwink** : i-

**prettyboymin** : watchu gonna do about it?

**prettyboymin** : anw, gtg. im out on a date w/ ur 2nd mom so laters

**prettyboymin** is offline

jihoon groaned as he saw minhyun go offline. woojin just stared as jihoon grumbly went past him and slammed the door to his room shut.

flopping onto his bed, jihoon lied down on his tummy and furiously typed into his phone again.

**[nightmare dressed like a daydream]**

**jiwink** : noonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**uwukhei** : i feel like i should be offended

**jiwink** : noona!!!

**uwukhei** : ???????

**jiwink** : how could u

**uwukhei** : ???????????????

**jiwink** : u went offline awhile ago!!

**uwukhei** : whatever do u mean???

**jiwink** : when mark dropped that...

**uwukhei** : bomb?

**jiwink** : ..yeah that

**uwukhei** : ^-^

**jiwink** : still looks more ominous comin from u

**uwukhei** : and soohyul really took me out on a date so

**jiwink** : but noona!!!

**uwukhei** : uwu

**jiwink** : NOONA!!

**uwukhei** : good luck with daniel! ^-^

**uwukhei** is offline

**jiwink** : u still sound ominous

* * *

jihoon grumbled at his phone. jeung ah was useless. at this point, he only has one other person who would be willing to help him with this mess but that person would tease him endlessly.

"ugh"

he still has his mom though but...

**[kind mom <3]**

**jiwink** : mom?

**mommyuuko** : hello my sun, my child

**jiwink** : mom pls

**jiwink** : i need help

**mommyuuko** : ooooh this is interesting

**jiwink** : MOM

**mommyuuko** : kidding go on child

**jiwink** : turns out mark knows i like daniel????

**mommyuuko** : oh that

**jiwink** : ??????????

**mommyuuko** : oh nothing. we all know

**jiwink** : mom???????

**mommyuuko** : my students are here. talk to u soon. bye dear <3

**mommyuuko** is offline

**jiwink** : WHAT

* * *

**[dad long legs <3]**

**jiwink** : DAD

**youngappa** : jihoonie whats wrong?

**jiwink** : mom went offline

**youngappa** : ?????

**jiwink** : i need help????

**youngappa** : whats wrong

**jiwink** : DAAAAAAAAAAAAD

**jiwink** : did u know i like daniel?

**youngappa** : kang daniel?

**youngappa** : i did

**jiwink** : wha-

**youngappa** : any smart being would have figured it out ya know

**youngappa** : u always blush when he smiles at u

**youngappa** : and u always rant in the fam gc so

**youngappa** : how could we not know

**youngappa** : also jinsun and jingun know

**jihoon** : i dont even care about those two

**youngappa** : really

**jihoon** : ugh dad

**youngappa** : only a dense person would never notice how u make heart eyes @ daniel so

**jihoon** : TT

**youngappa** : good luck, young padawan

**jihoon** : DAD!

**youngappa** is offline

* * *

**[jihoon: panic gays over kang daniel]**

**jiwink** : the gc name is offending me

**goldenkook** : it doesnt offend us

**voboji** : same

**jiwink** : u didnt have to tag team me

**bookwan** : majority rules

**jimochi** : kwannie is right

**dj8** : oh so this is where u were @ **jiwink**

**jiwink** : done making out with jun hyung?

**dj8** : ;)

**jiwink** : omigod gross

**bookwan** : u wouldnt find it gross if u had sum1 to make out with

**jiwink** : i am offended

**jimochi** : watchu gonna do about it

**voboji** : he'll probably blush his way through it

**jiwink** : i hate u guys

**jimochi** : no u love us

**daemoonhwi** : what up

**daemoonhwi** : oh ure still here @ **jiwink**

**daemoonhwi** : u found a solution yet?

**jiwink** : i-

**lordjisu** : whats this

**jimochi** : @ **jiwink** gay panicking.. again

**dj8** : he probs couldnt handle what mark said

**jiwink** : y did i become friends with u lot

**daemoonhwi** : u like me i like u

**daemoonhwi** : but not in that way bec im only gay for jinyoungie

**voboji** : choi moonhwi: confident gay

**dj8** : amen

**bookwan** : meanwhile

**goldenkook** : seo jihoon: panic gay

**jimochi** : the ultimate panic gay

**jiwink** : GUYS

**lordjisu** : unless u r panic gaying again we can help

**lordjisu** : or minhyun can

**jimochi** : IF

**goldenkook** : YOU

**voboji** : COULD

**daemoonhwi** : JUST

**dj8** : STOP

**lordjisu** : GAY

**bookwan** : PANICKING

**jiwink** : oh wow

**jiwink** : u guys

**jiwink** : i genuinely feel the love

**daemoonhwi** : good to know

**jimochi** : my sentiments exactly

**dj8** : so do u want our help or nah

**jiwink** : idk

**jiwink** : will this result in me getting together with daniel

**bookwan** : and getting to make out with him?

**lordjisu** : a definite yes

**daemoonhwi** : if u stop gay panicking over everything he does

**goldenkook** : i can understand @ **jiwink** tho????

**dj8** : ah

**jimochi** : i'd gay panic over jungkookie everyday he's mine <3

**jiwink** : well pls go on w ur gay panic

**daemoonhwi** : dont be salty

**lordjisu** : do u want our help or nah

**jiwink** : pls

**goldenkook** : ????

**jiwink** : i need help please

**jiwink** : i really really really like daniel

**bookwan** : well

**duckie** : i was right

**jiwink** : no

**duckie** : well, yeah we here to help

**daemoonhwi** : where the hell were you @ **duckie**

**duckie** : vocal practice with yuuko noona

**jiwink** : u call my mom noona?

**duckie** : we close

**dj8** : we gettin distracted

**voboji** : minhyun hyung already said he'd help

**duckie** : and mark said he wouldnt tell daniel hyung

**lordjisu** : and jeung ah said she'll just watch on the sidelines

**duckie** : uncle dongyoung said that too

**jimochi** : so we're good to go

**jiwink** : ????? how would that help

**dj8** : u make a move instead of gay panicking

**daemoonhwi** : the amount of sarcasm in that sentence

**dj8** : <3

**jiwink** : okay???? but how do i-

**duckie** : have u even talked to him?

**jiwink** : i did!

**jimochi** : dont tell us that u've asked about basic things

**voboji** : aka general convo

**bookwan** : we meant actually TALKED to him

**goldenkook** : get to know him precisely

**jiwink** : i

**jiwink** : i'll try?

**daemoonhwi** : yes u can do it <3

**jiwink** : thanks guys rly

**jiwink** : even if yall here to terrorize me most of the time

**goldenkook** : its not hard to antagonize u

**jimochi** : what he said

**duckie** : tru

**voboji** : seconded

**lordjisu** : amen

**lordjisu** : also thank fuck u decided to make a move

**dj8** : we have been DYING for the two of u to get together

**jiwink** : ????????

**bookwan** : daniel's been liking u for ages

**daemoonhwi** : i have witnessed that

**jiwink** : oh

**daemoonhwi** : be confident

**jimochi** : u got this

**jiwink** : thanks guys

**dj8** : <3

**dj8** : anw im goin. jun wants to take me out

**dj8** : byeeeee

**dj8** is offline

**lordjisu** : seongwoo wants me to help w laundry

**lordjisu** is offline

**jimochi** : kook and i are going out see ya!

**goldenkook** : good luck @ **jiwink**

**jimochi** is offline

**goldenkook** is offline

**bookwan** : hansollie is here see ya

**voboji** : soonyoung's pestering me to eat gtg

**bookwan** is offline

**voboji** is offline

**daemoonhwi** : good luck bby we rooting for ya

**daemoonhwi** : and rmmbr daniel will have his balls crushed if he hurts u

**jiwink** : effective but scary. thanks moonhwi <3

**daemoonhwi** : anything for my bff

**jiwink** : <3

**daemoonhwi** : anw jinyoungie's here gtg. good luck!

**daemoonhwi** is offline

jihoon might have slightly regretted turning to that particular gc but it was a great help (despite the teasing). they were his good friends, after all.

* * *

**[floofy fam <3]**

**jiwink** : mom? dad?

**youngappa** : hello child

**mommyuuko** : jihoonie~

**jiwink** : okay so daniel doesnt know i like him back

**jiwink** : could u possibly try to NOT tone down u guys teasing me?

**mommyuuko** : oh im sorry, jihoonie

**mommyuuko** : wait

**youngappa** : sure

**mommyuuko** : i read that correctly right?

**youngappa** : u did

**jiwink** : yep

**mommyuuko** : okaaay?

**youngappa** : i suppose u have a plan?

**jiwink** : yep!

**youngappa** : sounds exactly like my child

**mommyuuko** : who rarely gay panics

**jiwink** : mom!

**mommyuuko** : i love you too

**youngappa** : <3

**jiwink** : i'll talk to minhyun hyung then bye~

**jiwink** is offline

**youngappa** : our child is growing up

**mommyuuko** : are u actually crying?

**youngappa** : he's our only child, yuuko!!

**mommyuuko** : u ryt

**mommyuuko** : im just happy he wont be panicking everytime already

**youngappa** : lets hope he doesnt panic gay his confession

**mommyuuko** : u panicked when u were confessing to me

**youngappa** : bec!! i was nervous. i didnt know if you'd say yes

**mommyuuko** : but look where we are now <3

**youngappa** : date night, love?

**mommyuuko** : let me just get changed and freshen up

**youngappa** : you already look good

**mommyuuko** : sap

**youngappa** : <3

* * *

jihoon sighed and locked his phone. he should go and talk to minhyun hyung now before he loses his momentum.

sighing again, he stands up and grabs one of the hoodies he hung behind his bedroom door.

"woojin ah! i'm going back to the academy!"

woojin, who was just catching up to one of the many dramas he hadn't watched due to being busy, waved and saw jihoon hurrying to go out of their apartment.

'wonder why he was such in a hurry?'

* * *

reaching the academy building, jihoon hurried inside. bypassing the reception area and hastily swiping his thumb on the door lock, he sped past a stunned sungwoon and went directly to minhyun's classrom.

"hyung!"

minhyun raised his head and looked at the panting figure at the door of his classroom. daniel, too, looked at the figure and nearly choked when he saw seo jihoon's slightly sweaty face.

"jihoonie! what are you doing here?"

jihoon looked at the other person in the classroom and nearly ran away but he remembered what his jisung hyung and moonhwi had said.

'stand my ground. yeah. but he's so hot. ugh. kangta help me.'

jihoon smiled at daniel and daniel had to nod hastily to hide how red and how dazed he was after that full smile.

minhyun looked at the two then looked to jihoon who was staring intently at him, after delivering a full blown signature "Seo Jihoon Smile" to his longtime crush.

jihoon tried to convey that he wanted to talk to minhyun alone and that it was a most urgent matter. who knows if minhyun got it, or he just knew daniel needed a few minutes to compose himself.

"alright, daniel. let's finish this tomorrow, okay? just practice and don't abuse your voice too much."

daniel silently nodded and hastily gathered his things. smiling hesitatingly at jihoon who answered with a smile and a, "see you during the next training session, kang daniel ssi!"

daniel gulped and nodded then hurriedly exited the classroom.

* * *

after making sure that daniel was gone, jihoon entered the classroom and locked the door.

minhyun raised his brow questioningly at this.

"i need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun be like ???????????????


	3. Next comes bribery (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where bets are being collected and two opposing group chats have the same content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting a bit massive?  
> Enjoy!

"jeung ah? have you noticed anything different lately?"

soohyul looked to his fiancee who was undoubtedly not listening and was instead typing on her phone.

"babe?"

jeung ah looked up and blinked. soohyul might have melted with how cute his fiancee was ("perhaps you're just whipped," soohyun had once said).

"yeah?"

soohyul raised an eyebrow and snorted. jeung ah blushed.

"sorry!"

jeung ah reached out to soohyul and squeezed his hand. soohyul smiled, shaking his head.

"it's fine. was just asking if you've noticed anything different?"

"oh."

jeung ah shrugs.

"jihoonie stopped gay panicking, i guess?"

soohyul paused to think that one out then shrugged.

"fair enough."

jeung ah smiled. her fiance was so carefree most of the time.

"so, jihoonie's making his move huh?"

jeung ah giggled and nodded.

* * *

**[cavemen]**

**uwujung** : !!!!!!!

**youngappa** : oh god

**spearbin** : oh no

**uwujung** : really?

**mewonu** : what

**cookgyu** : @ **uwujung** ?????

**banglix** : ???????????

**uwujung** : guys

**zelololo** : its too early for this

**iamkyun** : dude its 8AM

**zelololo** : as i said its too early

**uwujung** : u just took a nap didnt u @ **zelololo**

**zelololo** : i was about to take a nap

**mewonu** : tragic

**mewonu** : also relatable

**bwibwi** : HI!!

**uwujung** : oh we good ryt

**youngappa** : what is happening

**uwujung** : seems like @ **youngappa** 's son is moving

**zelololo** : wait wait

**cookgyu** : what

**bwibwi** : jihoon not panic gaying?

**mewonu** : are u even awake @ **uwujung**

**uwujung** : heard it from jeung ah tho so

**youngappa** : she ryt tho

**mommyong** : whats w the racket

**markseunghyung** : @ **uwujung** i second what @ **youngappa** hyung said

**bwibwi** : huh

**cookgyu** : huh

**zelololo** : huh

**jenojaem** : oh this

**mommyong** : i am clueless??????

**jenojaem** : @ **markseunghyung** help taeyong hyung

**markseunghyung** : ***sent 4 pictures***

**uwujung** : boi

**mommyong** : well aint that a shocker

**youngappa** : @ **mommyong** u sound older than i am

**mommyong** : i have a higher mentality than u

**zelololo** : ouch

**jenojaem** : whew

**youngappa** : u didnt have to hurt me like that @ **mommyong**

**banglix** : wait yall mean that jihoon hyung's finally not gay panicking?

**markseunghyung** : yep

**uwujung** : ye

**jenojaem** : exactly

**banglix** : damn

**cookgyu** : wait dont tell me

**uwujung** : pay up bitches

**zelololo** : i feel attacked

**mewonu** : damn

**mewonu** : who knew @ **uwujung** would be right

**uwujung** : gut feeling man

**cookgyu** : how did u even guess it?

**uwujung** : come on

**uwujung** : how many months has it been

**uwujung** : yall know how jihoon is

**banglix** : he rite

**cookgyu** : tru

**mewonu** : funny that you said that @ **markseunghyung** i noticed smthg

**markseunghyung** : ???

**mommyong** : same

**markseunghyung** : ah

**jenojaem** : yep

**mewonu** : wait u mean u're gonna let daniel gay panic?

**markseunghyung** : :D

**uwujung** : this is going to be funny

**mommyong** : imma sit on the sidelines and sip my iced tea

**banglix** : O.O

**zelololo** : imma bring popcorn

**bwibwi** : poor daniel. he's going to get

**markseunghyung** : dont say it

**jenojaem** : go on hyung

**bwibwi** : ...

**bwibwi** : whiplashed

**spearbin** : daniel is so

**markseunghyung** : OH NO

**spearbin** : not going to like it

**markseunghyung** : u guys r the worst friends ever

**zelololo** : no

**jenojaem** : we

**mewonu** : are

**cookgyu** : your

**uwujung** : true

**banglix** : friends

**mommyong** : yep

**youngappa** : tru

**spearbin** : damn right we are

**markseunghyung** : i am out

**markseunghyung** is offline

**mewonu** : unfortunate

**bwibwi** : yep

**mommyong** : gotta do the laundry byeeee

**mewonu** is offline

**cookgyu** is offline

**bwibwi** is offline

**mommyong** is offline

**uwujung** : is anyone kinda suspicious that wonu and gyu hyung went offline at the same time?

**zelololo** : probably gyu just persuaded wonu hyung to make out with him

**youngappa** : kids nowadays

**youngappa** is offline

**spearbin** : han's choking again. what is this kid

**spearbin** is offline

**zelololo** : mom called i gtg

**zelololo** is offline

**uwujung** : DONT FORGET YALL STILL HAVE TO PAY

* * *

**[pretties]**

**uwukhei** : hello

**jiwink** : ???

**prettyboyren** : hello!!!

**tiredmom** : its too early for this

**winko** : its 8 in the morning????

**tiredmom** : as i said, its too early

**princewon** : what hannie said

**prettyboyren** : yall just lazy

**tiredmom** : ouch mom

**mommi** : yall lazy

**princewon** : and i want a nap

**tiredmom** : mood

**youngprettyjin** : what is this

**uwukhei** : where are the others

**princewon** : probably asleep

**prettyboymin** : not everyone shares your views

**princewon** : fite me @ **prettyboymin**

**mommyong** : no fighting

**tentenen** : good morning!!

**winko** : good morning

**tiredmom** : oh god another morning person

**tentenen** : i have classes @ 7???

**princewon** : RIP

**tentenen** : AMEN

**mommyuuko** : RIP @ **tentenen**

**lulubell** : good morning peasants

**mommi** : oh no

**beanbong** : y r u even up @ this time???

**lulubell** : @ **beanbong** fite me

**beanbong** : ure too short

**lulubell** : u lil shit

**mommyuuko** : pls no fighting

**winko** : im screenshotting this

**beanbong** : whats this @ **uwukhei**?

**uwukhei** : okay so yall know @ **jiwink** stopped gay panicking

**jiwink** : u didnt have to attack me like that

**lulubell** : oh thank fuck

**mommi** : language pls

**winko** : thank the heavens

**lulubell** : IM

**beanbong** : HA

**uwukhei** : pls no fighting

**uwukhei** : wake up @ **princewon** @ **tiredmom**

**princewon** : IM

**tiredmom** : cheol just flicked my forehead

**tiredmom** : ???????

**mommi** : serves u right

**tiredmom** : i feel attacked?

**princewon** : sucks for u sis

**prettyboyren** : stop taking a nap after your nap

**uwukhei** : as ive said, @ **jiwink** stopped gay panicking

**jiwink** : u?? didnt??? have?? to?? repeat?? it??

**uwukhei** : uwu

**dobunny** : good morning!!

**tiredmom** : y r u all up @ dis godforsaken hour

**winko** : bec we all have classes?

**dobunny** : oof

**mommyong** : @ **tiredmom** RIP, sis

**mommyuuko** : HA

**tiredmom** : stop??? attacking??? me

**winko** : you're making it easy

**prettyboyren** : its amazing how u managed to type godforsaken when u're half asleep

**beanbong** : oof

**lulubell** : oof

**mommi** : oof

**tiredmom** : mom @ **prettyboyren** stop attacking me

**winko** : see?

**tiredmom** : where's minhyun hyung anyways

**tiredmom** : im older than u @ **winko**

**winko** : older doesn't mean wiser

**mommyong** :oof

**prettyboymin** : i heard yall

**prettyboymin** : good morning!!

**prettyboymin** : was helping seongwoo fold the laundry

**princewon** : how

**princewon** : domestic

**prettyboymin** : i know for one @ **princewon** u nd wonho hyung do manual laundry together

**mommi** : oof

**princewon** : im

**uwukhei** : anygays!! @ **jiwink** has decided to move

**beanbong** : oh?

**mommi** : what an interesting turn of events

**winko** : this is very interesting

**jiwink** : why does that sound ominous

**mommi** : bec it is????

**dobunny** : now this is an unexpected twist

**lulubell** : interesting

**jiwink** : oh no

**uwukhei** : also

**mommi** : oh no

**prettyboymin** : ??????????

**prettyboyren** : oh

**prettyboyren** : no

**tiredmom** : ??????????????

**uwukhei** : UwU @ **youngprettyjin**

**youngprettyjin** : YALL OWE US 500,000 WON

**uwukhei** : uwu

**tentenen** : how did u even

**uwukhei** : instinct

**youngprettyjin** : instinct

**jiwink** : i feel offended

**mommyuuko** : well

**jiwink** : oh no mom

**mommi** : heh

**beanbong** : now that i think about it

**uwukhei** : uwu

**lulubell** : well at least i didnt participate on this

**mommyong** : same

**princewon** : i was asleep

**tiredmom** : same

**jiwink** : i feel attacked!!

**uwukhei** : 500,000 Won uwu

**uwukhei** is offline

**tentenen** : i didnt know jeung ah would be this devious

**youngprettyjin** : believe it :D

**mommyuuko** : yep

**mommi** : gotta blast. i got an adv vocal class byeeee

**youngprettyjin** : im surprising moonhwi

**mommi** is offline

**youngprettyjin** is offline

**beanbong** : i also have a dance class to teach

**tentenen** : break's over, ladies. byeeeeeee

**mommyuuko** : intermediate vocals class. see ya

**beanbong** is offline

**tentenen** is offline

**mommyuuko** is offline

**lulubell** : my children r up bye

**lulubell** is offline

**prettyboymin** : kang daniel is gay panicking. gotta record this bye

**prettyboyren** : where r u. PM me

**tiredmom** : imma take a nap

**princewon** : same

**prettyboymin** is offline

**prettyboyren** is offline

**tiredmom** is offline

**princewon** is offline

**winko** : thank fuck i didnt join the bet

**mommyong** : luckily i didnt get lured

**dobunny** : relatable

**winko** is offline

**mommyong** is offline

**dobunny** is offline

**jiwink** : why do yall enjoy attacking me every single day

**duckie** : its fun

  
**duckie** is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeung Ah and Soohyul are soulmates. ;)


	4. Third comes determination(?) and studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon sits with Daniel for lunch while Daniel gay panics and his friends are...true friends.  
> Meanwhile, another group talks about academics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite enjoying writing these. I hope you guys enjoy reading it, too!

"is this seat occupied?"

daniel looked up and nearly choked on the kimchi he was chewing when seo jihoon smiled at him.

jihoon tilted his head, curious. daniel paused for a few seconds then nodded. jihoon beamed at him.

sitting across his fellow trainee, jihoon started eating while daniel was conflicted. should he continue eating lest he get caught staring at his crush?

his phone buzzed and jihoon looked up.

' _fuck, he's so cute._ '

daniel smiled apologetically. he got a bright smile as answer.

looking down so that jihoon wouldn't see his slowly turning pink cheeks (little did he know, jihoon was smirking as daniel's ears had turned pink), he checked his phone.

**[kang daniel: a gay panic™]**

**jimochi** : dude stop staring

**goldenkook** : u look like u've never seen jihoon before

**jenojaem** : exactly

**dancingun** : hyung no offense but u're so obvs rn

**nanano** : exactly

**dandaniel** : y r u lot disturbing me

**dandaniel** : @ **jimochi** r u stalking me

**jimochi** : o (^‿^✿)ｏ

**dandaniel** : omygod

**goldenkook** : we are not??

**jimochi** : we actually got here before u so

**goldenkook** : look to your left

daniel looked up to his left and saw jung jimin and lee jungkook waving at him. he narrowed his eyes at them and only got jung jimin's eyesmile while lee jungkook smirked.

**[kang daniel: a gay panic™]**

**dandaniel** : @ **jimochi** @ **goldenkook** u guys r terrible

**jimochi** : dont u mean such good friends?

**dandaniel** : -_-

**dandaniel** : u guys r terrible

**jenojaem** : im hurt hyung

**nanano** : im terrible, i know :D

**dancingun** : @ **dandaniel** hyung pls can u even eat w/o looking so whipped for jihoon hyung?

**dandaniel** : i feel attacked

**markseunghyung** : idk how jihoon hyung hasnt found out u like him like

**markseunghyung** : u r so obvious

**dandaniel** : @ **markseunghyung** go away

**markseunghyung** : im hurt

**dandaniel** : whatever

**dandaniel** : im out

daniel locked his phone and avoided looking to his left, where his so-called friends are probably smirking.

"your friends hounding you?"

daniel looked at jihoon who was smiling shyly and daniel grinned.

"yep. they're...terrible."

jihoon giggled at that. daniel may have become more whipped for this beautiful person.

**[kang daniel: a gay panic™]**

**jimochi** : whipped

**goldenkook** : whipped

**markseunghyung** : u r so whipped

**jenojaem** : u should rly stop gay panicking

**dancingun** : hyung is so whipped

**nanano** : so frickin whipped

jihoon nodded at the buzzing phone and daniel just turned his phone face down, the constant buzzing and lighting up screen stopping.

he won't let his friends disturb him when jihoon chose to sit with him for lunch today.

the two continued their lunch while daniel's phone buzzed occasionally.

**[kang daniel: a gay panic™]**

**nanano** : pls tell me u r gonna confess soon

**jenojaem** : this is too painful to look at

**markseunghyung** : i agree

**jimochi** : pls just confess to him

**goldenkook** : and stop gay panicking

**dancingun** : pls hyung

**dancingun** : save us from watching this

* * *

**[~dreamies shout back~]**

**dancingun** : its so painful

**leilei** : !!!!!!!!!!!!

**jenojaem** : it is

**leilei** : ?????

**dancingun** : daniel hyung

**nanano** : and his #whipped-ness

**duckie** : ah

**leilei** : oooh

**leilei** : i thought smthg happened to jingunnie

**dancingun** : i would never

**leilei** : <3

**injun** : get your PDA away from me and my oolong tea

**duckie** : u need to get laid, moonsoo

**nanano** : yep

**jenojaem** : we volunteer

**duckie** : um what

**injun** : *has left this conversation

**nanano** : we kidding we kidding

**jenojaem** : we need to find u a suitable partner

**injun** : can we talk about this when daniel hyung and jihoon get together already?

**markseunghyung** : that would take a very long time

**dancingun** : eh a couple months at least

**nanano** : ....

**jenojaem** : nana?

**nanano** : oh fine

**nanano** : this is juicy anyway

**duckie** : you're just like kun hyung

**nanano** : eh

**nanano** : :D

**duckie** : birds of the same feather flock together

**markseunghyung** : look who's talking

**injun** : no PDA in front of my oolong tea thanks

* * *

**[can we even graduate at this rate?]**

**tentenen** : the gc name still makes me laugh every time

**kunkun** : y am in here

**dobunny** : i study???

**youngappa** : relatable

**mommyujin** : why am i in here?

**linseason** : we are in this bec for some reason or another we r idiots

**jinjinwoojin** : i am not???

**otherhwan** : amazingly u are @ **jinjinwoojin**

**duckie** : yes

**linseason** : @ **duckie** what r u doing here

**tentenen** : he is here bec he does too many things

**tentenen** : speaking of

**tentenen** added **markseunghyung** to this group

**markseunghyung** : fairly tru

**angelhobi** : oh wow

**iamkyun** : honestly same

**junwheee** : if mom learns im in this gc, she's gonna terrorize me

**cookgyu** : unfortunate

**junwheee** : shut up @ **cookgyu**

**angelhobi** : so what is it that we are gathered here for?

**tentenen** : wait

**tentenen** : @ **voboji** @ **honeymin** reply

**voboji** : ugh

**honeymin** : well

**iamkyun** : oh my god noona @ **honeymin** why

**honeymin** : i do teach and study u lil shit @ **iamkyun**

**mommyujin** : as do we all

**otherhwan** : man

**markseunghyung** : good luck to all of us

**youngappa** : @ **mommyujin** @ **otherhwan** did u lot study yet for that test we're gonna have this friday?

**mommyujin** : nope. the kids r killing me

**otherhwan** : i started but i had classes to teach and tutoring to do

**iamkyun** : leave the kids w me and changbin. we can handle them @ **mommywoo**

**mommyujin** : u sure?

**iamkyun** : positive

**honeymin** : pls let me join ur study group. i need to get away from seungmi and kiseok

**youngappa** : awesome. the more, the merrier @ **voboji** dude u good with this?

**voboji** : sure hyung. where should we meet?

**honeymin** : that small study cafe a few blocks away from the academy

**junwheee** : ooooh i've been there. i study there too

**voboji** : wanna join?

**junwheee** : sure!

**otherhwan** : anyone else?

**dobunny** : kun and i are in

**linseason** : same

**angelhobi** : i can leave my students with jimin and jungkook

**otherhwan** : im dragging @ **jinjinwoojin** with me

**jinjinwoojin** : fine. i need to study a heck ton too

**youngappa** : @ **duckie** @ **markseunghyung** what about u guys?

**markseunghyung** : im up for it. i need pointers for the adv chemistry quiz we gonna have

**duckie** : i need to revise my notes for my lit and adv calc too

**tentenen** : im going too and @ **cookgyu** i need ur notes for physics

**cookgyu** : im going. wonu has notes for our adv lit class too

**youngappa** : that settles that so @ **tentenen** y did u gather us here

**tentenen** : oh nothing. jihoon's actually making his move

**markseunghyung** : which is hella cute

**angelhobi** : jimin said he made daniel slightly gay panic in front of him the other day

**voboji** : i heard from jungkook

**youngappa** : and yall are surprised bec?????

**linseason** : gotta go. my candies are burning

**linseason** is offline

**jinjinwoojin** is offline

**mommyujin** : ???????

**kunkun** : OwO

**iamkyun** : kun hyung is scary

**angelhobi** : well this sounds intriguing

**duckie** : ha!

**honeymin** : well then

**otherhwan** : i didnt really think jihoonie would go through with it

**markseunghyung** : he's a bit fed up with his gay panicking

**junwheee** : good for him

**youngappa** : isnt it? anyways, lets meet there later. at 2?

**voboji** : sure

**angelhobi** : yes please

**duckie** : me and @ **markseunghyung** are ayt w/ it

**mommyujin** : let me just drag changbin to the dorm

**iamkyun** : already texted changbin

**angelhobi** : dont u need to study too kid @ **iamkyun**?

**iamkyun** : actually @ **tentenen** just added me here bec he needed a tutor for bio

**kunkun** : lmao

**dobunny** : im good with this and yeah changkyunnie is a very good academic student

**iamkyun** : thanks @ **dobunny**

**iamkyun** : i am off tho. gotta make sure changbin doesnt choke any of the kids

**mommyujin** : just ignore han but make sure he doesnt choke...again

**iamkyun** : sure

  
**iamkyun** is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either the kids' are geniuses or the hyungs/noonas are very accommodating with their study group.  
> Kun smells blood >:)


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive. If anyone's asking, here are the ages of the two in this flashback:
> 
> Daniel - 19  
> Jihoon - 12
> 
> Their current ages are 27 and 20.

daniel was sitting on a bench across a playground where a lot of children go to. he watched as the kids played tag, chased each other and played together.

he remembers the cute child he met a long time ago.

* * *

_"onii-san, why are you alone here?"_

_daniel, who was kneeling in front of the grave of his friend, looked up to see a cute japanese child wearing a peach yuakata. he smiled at the child and answered in the language he had used sparingly, "i'm visiting my friend," he tilts his head towards the niche and the child smiled._

_what happened next, daniel wasn't really expecting. the child bowed and offered one of the camellias adorning her head to the grave, paying respects to his dead friend. turning to daniel, the child plucked one of the pieces of her kanzashi and gave it to daniel._

_"onii-san should smile often. his friend wouldn't like to see him sad."_

_daniel chuckled at that and nodded._

_"i'll try to smile more often then."_

_the child beamed at him._

_"masumi!"_

_daniel looks behind the child and sees a harried looking woman. he stands up and hears the child say, "mama!"_

_daniel blinks and sees the resemblance in the approaching woman._

_"masumi! how many times do i tell you not to stray too far?"_

_masumi, the child, pouted. the woman bowed to daniel and apologized. daniel shook his head._

_"it's alright. masumi here made me smile while i was visiting my friend."_

_the woman, "i'm watanabe yuuko", smiled and patted masumi's head._

_"mama, the spirits guided me to him."_

_watanabe yuuko smiled and shook her head. daniel looks at her and masumi. masumi's mom bows to him, saying that they've probably delayed him and apologized for it._

_"no, no. masumi was quite the distraction."_

_masumi smiled at that and yuuko shook her head. then, she noticed that daniel was clutching one of the pieces of masumi's kanzashi._

_daniel was about to hand it back to her when she enclosed her hands over his hand._

_"keep it, kang daniel-san. take care of it for masumi."_

_daniel, although confused, nodded._

_soon after, he left the mother-daughter duo and went out of the cemetery but not before hearing: "mama, when i'm big enough, i'm going to-"_

_daniel couldn't hear what masumi had said for they were far enough away to not be heard._

* * *

daniel caressed the pendant that was just lying right on his collarbone. he had preserved the piece of masumi's _kanzashi_ and made sure to always wear it, remembering the sweet child's voice saying to always smile.

* * *

_"masumi you know you can't always say that the spirits guided you."_

_masumi beamed at his mom. making sure that there was no one around, masumi turned. where masumi once stood, there stood a young man (who was still as pretty as masumi was), wearing a longer version of masumi's peach yukata and the kanzashi pinned to his hair was missing one piece._

_"the spirits did though. and i didn't expect my fated to look so handsome."_

_yuuko laughed, her masumi was always ahead of his training._

_"not for a long time, masumi. now, come. let's go and make sure this place is still purified."_

_masumi smiled and followed his mother, keeping in stride with his "grown-up" legs._

* * *

"hi, daniel hyung!"

daniel, who was still gazing out at the playground, looked up to see seo jihoon.

"hello, jihoon."

jihoon beamed and somehow, daniel saw masumi's bright smile superimposed over jihoon's.

"what are you doing here?"

"well, i saw you looking all lonely so i approached."

daniel chuckled, absentmindedly caressing the pendant that had masumi's kanzashi piece.

"what's that?"

daniel looked to jihoon, who was pointing at the pendant he was holding.

"oh, this?"

he took off his necklace and showed the pendant. the kanzashi piece was stored in an airtight unbreakable vial. jihoon inspected the pendant and gasped.

"a _kanzashi_ piece!"

"yeah, what about it, jihoonie?"

it might have been a trick of light but daniel swore he saw jihoon turn pink.

"what about it? hyung! this is a handmade _kanzashi_ and it's made of actual peach blossoms."

daniel raised his eyebrow.

"i wore _kanzashi_ s when i was a kid and mom made sure i knew all the facts about it."

"oh, so? does this have any meaning?"

jihoon shrugged.

"well, since these are peach blossoms, they must have been given to you around march?"

daniel looked at jihoon, confused. jihoon's smug smirk answered him.

"you're so asking me how i knew. well, some do follow the seasonal _kanzashi_ especially the maikos and geishas but, well. i kinda recognize the way this was made."

"by just one piece?"

jihoon nodded, "'cause you see? this is handmade, as i've said. every handmade object is different and can be identified by its pattern. and no one makes a pattern like this one than grandma jae."

"grandma jae?"

"grandma jae. auntie lulu's mom."

"oh."

daniel mulled this over.

"does this mean the kid who gave this to me is related to you guys?"

jihoon shrugged. daniel looked at him then at the pendant. jihoon huffed and proceeded to put the necklace back on daniel's neck.

daniel blinked. he side eyed jihoon and saw that the kid was blushing.

after a few moments of silence, jihoon asked if daniel knew who gave it to him. daniel hummed.

"i was visiting my friend's grave in japan, 8 years ago. i was a bit sad when this kid approached me, plucked one of the huge camellias she had on her head, put it on the grave, bowed then plucked one piece of her _kanzashi_ and gave it to me. she said that i should smile more because my friend wouldn't want me to be sad."

jihoon smiled at that.

"come to think of it, your mom has the same name masumi's mom had."

jihoon stiffened at that. 'masumi?'

"w-what was the mom's name?"

"watanabe yuuko. your mom's name is hamao yuuko, right?"

jihoon nodded. daniel chuckled. then jihoon stood up, saying he had some errands to run.

bidding goodbye to the kid, daniel looked back to the playground and remembered the child who made him smile on that dark day.

* * *

**[floofy fam <3]**

**jiwink** : @ **mommyuuko** !!!!!!!!!

**jiwink** : u never told me that i gave daniel one piece from my kanzashi????

**jiwink** : when i was just a child ??????

**jiwink** : MOOOOM

**mommyuuko** : oh u were so matured back then

**mommyuuko** : well at least u remember

**jiwink** : thats not the point ?????

**youngappa** : well

**youngappa** : at least we know now

**jiwink** : DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD

**mommyuuko** : now come on masumi

**jiwink** : dont u even

**youngappa** : u gave us permission to tease u mercilessly in front of daniel

**youngappa** : and so

**mommyuuko** : here we are

**jiwink** : IM

**jiwink** is offline

**youngappa** : 2 days of laundry says daniel mistook our lovely masumi as a girl

**mommyuuko** : im not taking you on that bet

**youngappa** : :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yuuko dressed Jihoon back then with yukatas and kimonos. (Jihoon was really pretty even as a child and so. Jihoon loved dressing up in them though BECAUSE!! they were comfier. XD)  
> Johnny also had a hand in it (Yuuko lost a bet.)


	6. Fourth should be prioritizing and planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The study group commences with a sprinkle of tenseness(?).  
> Plus, Jihoon's talk with Minhyun and how Minhyun helps  
> In another episode of Kang Daniel gay panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank Park Jihoon's L.O.V.E for giving me the kick to update this again.  
> If anyone sees mistakes and the like or are curious/confused about stuff, send me a message!

mark and donghyuck were the first to arrive at the cozy cafe where the study group was meeting. claiming a seat at the biggest corner of said cafe, donghyuck shooed mark to go ahead and order for the two of them.

"what am i? your slave or boyfriend?"

donghyuck grinned, "both is good."

mark scoffed and stood up to order two iced americanos for them.

feeling his phone vibrate, mark checked it.

**[can we even graduate at this rate]**

**honeymin** : hello idiots

**otherhwan** : look whos talking

**otherhwan** : also whos at the cafe already

**honeymin** : shut

**markseunghyung** : @ **duckie** and i

**angelhobi** : u lot r early

**kunkun** : we're on our way btw, doyoungie cant talk since hes driving

**tentenen** : im omw too

**youngappa** : how can u text with ur right hand

**youngappa** : when doyoung is holding ur dominant hand?????

**mommyujin** : kun hyung is ambidextrous tho

**kunkun** : seriously?

**markseunghyung** : @ **cookgyu** hyung wer u at

**cookgyu** : dragging wonu already hol up

**cookgyu** added **mewonu** to this group

**mewonu** : huh

**mewonu** : to think that gyu is part of this study group chat

**mewonu** : why is the gc name-

**junwheee** : ssssh

**mewonu** : you're here too?

**junwheee** : im busy

**linseason** : arent we all?

**duckie** : @ **honeymin** mom where are you

**honeymin** : im near. i had to ditch seungmi

**voboji** : lmao

**voboji** : im dragging dongyoung with me

**honeymin** : im studying with my two children????

**youngappa** : lol

**otherhwan** : we are here

jaehwan was dragging a sullen-looking woojin inside the cafe and saw donghyuck waving at them from the seat(s) they claimed.

pushing woojin to sit beside his same age friends, jaehwan went to the counter to order.

"woojin ah, are you okay?"

mark looked at the sulking woojin and patted his head. donghyuck looked at mark who shook his head.

"well, whatever it is, you should be able to find a solution to it."

the soft jingle of the bells at the door interrupted whatever woojin was about to reply. mark noticed woojin getting sulkier and more sullen when he saw who arrived.

lai guanlin was being dragged by ten and hobi. they ordered first before going to the table where the three were. jaehwan dragging hobi to the third table from where the three youngest were.

all of them noticed that guanlin sat as far as he could from woojin. before anyone could ask, a loud "we are here!" cut everyone off.

donghyuck could only cover his face and sigh while the rest chuckled.

"announce it a bit louder, why don't you?"

minji glared at her little brother who ignored her then dragged a rather exasperated kun to the counter to order for the four people who had arrived for the study group.

youngho, getting his order early (perks of being a regular customer), sat at the unspoken "older" study table.

just then, the bells chimed again and yoon seungjin entered the cafe followed by han junhui, jeon mingyu and kim sunwon. before the glass door could close, a grumbling lee junghoon and lee dongyoung entered the cafe. the latter lugging a packed messenger bag.

hastily getting their orders, the six sat at the study table with their respective study sub-group. a few introductions and greetings scattered (with minji hugging and kissing her sons to their immense disgruntlement) then the studying commenced.

despite the differences in ages, the study group managed to work.

the "hyung" line with youngho, hoseok and minji were all taking master's degrees on business, performing arts and media communication respectively but shared the same general courses. seungjin and jaehwan were in this group since they'd gotten their bachelor degrees earlier and were pursuing a master's degree on music.

meanwhile, the middle group consisted of those that were in almost the same university year. ten, kun, doyoung were all business majors and had taken the same general courses as sunwon who was double majoring in psychology and literature while mingyu and junhui were in the arts department together in an advanced year but had to take some of the lower year general courses since they had prioritized all their major courses. junghoon was the odd one out since he was in the music department but had taken the remaining available spots for general courses he had missed and ended up sharing only two classes with the other six. luckily, dongyoung and junghoon shared all of their classes despite dongyoung being in the dance department.

the youngest group were in their first year of university and shared almost all of their classes. mark and woojin shared the same advanced chemistry classes while donghyuck and guanlin had advanced calculus and literature classes as well as having the same major, music, but guanlin was also taking another major in performing arts.

donghyuck and mark ignored the awkwardly tense atmosphere between the other two while they studied. the pair glanced at each other, mark mouthing a "later". at this, donghyuck shrugged and went back to bugging guanlin about their calculus homework.

* * *

**[내 fullsun <3]**

**duckie** : what was that about

**markseunghyung** : idk

**markseunghyung** : maybe ten hyung knows?

**duckie** : ???

**markseunghyung** : i'll go ask

**[skinny legend]**

**markseunghyung** : hyung

**tentenen** : when will u change the chatroom name

**markseunghyung** : never

**markseunghyung** : did smthg happen with woojin and guanlin?

**tentenen** : why

**markseunghyung** : they were really weird

**tentenen** : ah

**tentenen** : jisung hyung knows

**mark** : ???

**[a single mom]**

**tentenen** : hyung

**lordjisu** : ???

**lordjisu** : also why ten

**tentenen** : :D

**tentenen** : did smthg happen to woojin and guanlin?

**lordjisu** : ah wait

**lordjisu** is offline

**tentenen** : WHAT

* * *

**[daemoonhwi** added **tentenen** , **kunkun** , **leilei** , **dancingun** , **injun** , **markseunghyung** , **duckie** , **jenojaem** , **nanano** , **lordjisu** to this group **]**

**[operation: sworn enemies to lovers]**

**tentenen** : that is so cheesy

**tentenen** : not to mention cringey

**leilei** : ah ah dont be choosy, hyung  
**kunkun** : why am i here  
**daemoonhwi** : bec u want them to stop bickering and being dense idiots  
**injun** : and get their acts together

**kunkun** : fair enough

**markseunghyung** : they're so cute tho tbh

**duckie** : true that

**lordjisu** : help

**lordjisu** : ***sent a video***

_"will you stop?!"_

in the video, guan lin's annoyed visage would be seen in all its 1080p (samsung, ftw) glory. clearly the one who shot the video had a really good vantage point to the situation happening and none of the instigators of said situation noticed them. guanlin scoffed and poked woojin's chest, hard. everyone could see woojin's face getting red (from anger? from irritation? from embarrassment???) who knows.

_"it's not my fault you're a light sleeper. get your own room if you want."_

and with that, the shorter (and older) one got pissed and shoved guanlin. guanlin, being the 6 footer and fit being that he is, barely moved. this irritated woojin more, nearly snarling.

_"all i want is for us to compromise, dammit! i'm not a star trainee like you are!"_

woojin scoffed then left, fuming and stomping.

the video secretly zoomed in on guanlin, who looked slightly remorseful before turning dark and ending.

**[operation: sworn enemies to lovers]**

**nanano** : oof  
**jenojaem** : so, our personal rainy weather has feelings after all?  
**duckie** : i-  
**daemoonhwi** : he ryt  
**tentenen** : @ **lordjisu** when was this  
**lordjisu** : just this morning, maybe. i think woojin's with jaehwan and sungwoon  
**injun** : how is he  
**lordjisu** : sungwoon said that he cried a teeny tiny bit  
**leilei** : just wanna tell u guys that guanlin's a bit sorry  
**lordjisu** : *sent a recording*  
  
// ** _sungwoon_** _: u know that guanlin's a light sleeper, so why did you have to practice at the dorm?_  
**_woojin_** _: i didn't mean to, hyung! i had an audition the following day and was so nervous_  
**_jaehwan_** _: woojin ah. couldn't you just say sorry to him and explain?_  
**_woojin_** _: i can't even insert a word edgewise!_  
**_sungwoon_ ** _: honestly. you two are worse than moonhwi and minhyun sometimes_  
**_woojin_** _: h-hyung, i really am sorry_  
**_jaehwan_** _: you should tell that to guanlin_  
**_woojin_** _: i... i'll try?_ //

**[operation: sworn enemies to lovers]**

**duckie** : at this rate, they'll get together faster than jihoon and daniel  
**kun** : who knew they'd be like this  
**tentenen** : i did  
**daemoonhwi** : we did  
**injun** : we did  
**leilei** : we did  
**nanano** : u lot are scary  
**jenojaem** : they're triplets. from the jung line.  
**dancingun** : tru. so  
**kunkun** : no, jingun  
**dancingun** : :D  
**dancingun** : who wanna bet guanlin hyung and woojin hyung realize they have feelings

**dancingun** : are straight forward about it

**dancingun** : and get together faster than our beloved jihoon hyung and niel hyung?  
**tentenen** : oh my god  
**daemoonhwi** : :D  
**nanano** : i'm in  
**duckie** : anything goes?  
**dancingun** : anything goes  
**kunkun** : oh no  
**markseunghyung** : what can we do about it  
**jenojaem** : im in  
**injun** : im in  
**daemoonhwi** : lesgeddit  
**leilei** : i'll be tallying  
**duckie** : good luck hoes  
**kunkun** : why does it always ends up with a bet

* * *

_after making sure that daniel was gone, jihoon entered the classroom and locked the door._

_minhyun raised his brow questioningly at this._

_"i need your help."_  
  
minhyun raised his eyebrow at that. jihoon's cheeks started to turn pink and minhyun smirked.  
  
"i suppose this concerns your vocal training partner?"  
  
jihoon nodded and sat on the chair kang daniel sat on not a few moments ago. taking a deep breath, he looked at his hyung and teacher. he remembered what moonhwi had said before. not to mention, he hates being teased by his friends (he's not a panic gay, okay? kang daniel is just really too hot for him too handle).  
  
"well, see... i decided i'm actually pretty much done -"  
  
"gay panicking?"  
  
jihoon narrowed his eyes at the teasing tone. minhyun chuckled and motioned for jihoon to go on.  
  
"i want to confess to daniel hyung."  
  
minhyun's brow raised a bit higher than where it was before.  
  
"daniel hyung, huh?"  
  
the soft pink blush on jihoon's cheeks was back and minhyun chuckled, ruffling his student/friend's hair. jihoon swatted his hand away and pouted angrily. minhyun can understand why kang daniel panics whenever he sees jihoon. seo jihoon was really one of the prettiest trainees they have.  
  
"i sense a 'but' there somewhere though so go on."  
  
jihoon fidgeted. if he could get any redder, he'd be a pretty tomato. minhyun voiced this out and got a pinch on his arm as a response.  
  
"i want to confess to daniel hyung..."  
  
minhyun nodded and jihoon fidgeted even more.  
  
"but i don't want to confess immediately?"  
  
minhyun looked at jihoon. then outright laughed. jihoon looked put out. minhyun waved him off. trying to gain a bit of breath, minhyun looked at jihoon and chuckled.  
  
"you're a lot like yuuko noona."  
  
"what does that even mean?"  
  
"so, you want to make daniel gay panic?"  
  
jihoon nodded. minhyun thinks that part of being a hamao would be having a bit of evil in you.  
  
minhyun sighed. well, seongwoo would kill him but, well, he's gotta live a little. how long has it been since he had participated in something as fun as this?  
  
"alright, i'll help."  
  
jihoon brightened and jumped up to hug minhyun, who flicked his forehead.  
  
jihoon looked at his hyung in question.  
  
"but if seongwoo finds out about this, you deal with him. got it?"  
  
jihoon nodded enthusiastically.  
  
_'kid thinks he can get away with this. he probably could. considering.'_  
  
jihoon beamed at him, thanked him and went on his way.  
  
"thanks, hyung!"  
  
minhyun waved goodbye.  
  
ah, it was good to be part of Cloud Arts. and HEVN.

* * *

**[dandaniel** added **mommywoo** , **prettymin** , **jimochi** , **markseunghyung** , **goldenkook** , **voboji** , **paboshi]**  
  
**[voboji** named the group: **where daniel gay panics]**

**[where daniel gay panics]**

**dandaniel** : oi  
**jimochi** : issa tru  
**paboshi** : wha dis  
**prettymin** : did junghoon change ur dn?  
**paboshi** : he did  
**goldenkook** : whipped  
**voboji** : so are you  
**markseunghyung** : true  
**mommywoo** : what is this about daniel  
**voboji** : he just needs someone to scream at  
**markseunghyung** : about jihoon  
**prettymin** : (─‿─)  
**dandaniel** : that looks scary  
**prettymin** : (─‿─)  
**markseunghyung** : so what do u need to scream about now  
**dandaniel** : MINHYUN HYUNG WHY  
**goldenkook** : lmao  
**dandaniel** : HYUNG WHY IS OUR TRAINING SESSION SO LONG  
**dandaniel** : AND YOU ALWAYS MAKE US SIT CLOSE AND FACE EACH OTHER  
**dandaniel** : AND SING LOVE SONGS TO EACH OTHER  
**voboji** : lmao  
**paboshi** : oh so u were the one i heard screaming inside a men's cubicle  
**mommywoo** : deets @ **paboshi**  
**paboshi** : ***sent a recording***  
**prettymin** : woah  
**voboji** : thats some pretty high notes  
**paboshi** : ikr?  
**markseunghyung** : @ **dandaniel** can u help me with this song then?  
**markseunghyung** : i need these high notes  
**voboji** : hyori nuna could use this for her beats lmao  
**jimochi** : i could help u polish ur high notes niel ah hehe  
**dandaniel** : MINHYUN HYUUUUUUNG  
**dandaniel** : HES SO PRETTY I CANT STARE AT HIM FOR TOO LONG  
**dandaniel** : I CANT STARE AT HIM WHILE SINGING CHEESY ASS LOVE SONGS  
**dandaniel** : MINHYUN HYUNG JUST WHY  
**prettymin** : ヽ(´▽｀)/  
**dandaniel** : HYUNG WHAT THE HECK  
**prettymin** : ヽ(´▽｀)/  
**dandaniel** : also @ **paboshi** how did u even know it was me  
**dandanel** : @ **prettymin** PLS HYUNG STOP BEFORE I EXPLODE  
**prettymin** : ヽ(´▽｀)/  
**jimochi** : pfft  
**paboshi** : eh thats the only cubicle near minhyun hyung's assigned training room?????  
**dandaniel** : how  
**voboji** : hes an intermediate dance teacher???  
**jimochi** : or have u forgotten that  
**dandaniel** : NVM U LOT IM OUT  
  
**dandaniel** is offline  
  
**mommywoo** : poor boy  
**prettymin** : (─‿─)  
**jimochi** : u just love torturing those two  
**prettymin** : (─‿─)  
  
**prettymin** is offline  
**mommywoo** is offline  
  
**voboji** : hyung is scary  
  
**voboji** is offline  
**paboshi** is offline  
  
**jimochi** : even hoonie agrees  
**goldenkook** : the p(r)etty hyungs ARE scary  
**markseunghyung** : i can attest to that  
**markseunghyung** : gotta blast i got a joint class with kun hyung  
**goldenkook** : i gtg too. joon hyung needs my help with a track  
**jimochi** : see u later babe~  
  
**markseunghyung** is offline  
**jimochi** is offline  
**goldenkook** is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun's help. Is it helping?  
> I don't know what happened but some lines/line spacing are wonky so I apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with the chat parts. How was it?  
> Thank you again to @Yleisnotonfire


End file.
